


What If I Told You That The World Was Gonna End?

by WotanAnubis



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Fluff, Late Stage Capitalism, Monster Prom-ish Absurdity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which the horrible, fiery death of every living being on the planet has never been more romantic.





	What If I Told You That The World Was Gonna End?

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I don't even know.

Vera stood in front of the vast windows of her penthouse suite, looking up the brightest star in the night sky. It was, of course, the must luxurious of all penthouse suites sitting atop the grandest skyscraper in all the world.

All the dozens of other decadent apartments in the building were, naturally, quite empty. Vera wasn't so foolish as to let tenants living in her grand apartment complex. All that wear and tear on the rooms would only depreciate the value of the building. Apartment complexes weren't built so that anyone could _live_ there, of course, they were put up only so they could be sold on at a profit to the next real estate speculator.

But now, alas, it seemed that Vera's sound business sense had bitten her in the ass like so many capitalist serpents. Because that bright star up in the sky was somewhat brighter now. Quite a bit larger, too.

Vera looked down irritably at her watch. There were twelve minutes left.

She looked up when the door opened and her fiery Amira sauntered inside. Vera's serpentine hair hissed.

"You're late," Vera snapped.

"You called me three minutes ago," Amira replied. "And the elevator takes two minutes to ride all the way up here."

"As I said, you're late," Vera draped herself onto one of her elegant couches. "But at least you're here now."

"Yeah, so, wassup?" Amira asked.

Vera waved a pale green hand to the window and bright star that was fast approaching. "The world is about to end."

"Oh, yeah, heard about that," said Amira. "Doesn't really bother me, though. Big fiery impact? Like that'd worry me."

"I'm afraid it's going to be somewhat worse than that," said Vera. "This meteor isn't going to leave a lava-filled crater or cause every volcano on the planet to erupt simultaneously. It's large enough to break the world into pieces."

"Oh," said Amira, her bravado draining away. "Oh, that's gonna be a problem. Me and the vacuum of space don't really get along well."

Vera sighed. Her serpents slithered against her cheeks in an attempt to cheer her. "And I never should have invested so heavily here. What was I thinking, spending money on a world with a population so fanatically devoted to its own destruction? There were no long term prospects here. Just a lot of easy money."

Amira walked up to the grand widows and looked at fiery star that was even turning the night into a second day.

"They're not really destroying themselves, though, are they? It's a meteor. Just big universal fluke."

"It's not a fluke," Vera said. "It was summoned here by a cult."

Amira shrugged. "Well, I guess you'd know more about than I do."

"Especially since I sold them most of the supplies and spell books they needed," Vera said. "I really should have turned them all to stone, but they were such profitable customers."

"And what's more important to you than profit, right?"

Vera was silent for a moment. She glanced down at her watch. Seven minutes until the total obliteration of the planet and every living thing on it. Time enough, in other words.

"Sadly, quite a lot of my money is tied up in real estate and bonds and... other products... that are about to evaporate," Vera said. "When this world goes, all that potential profit goes with it. I'll be left practically destitute. Two, three billion at most."

"That's gotta hurt," said Amira, a woman for whom twenty bucks was a fortune.

"But..." Vera continued, rising seductively from the couch, "my impending impoverishment did make me reassess certain aspects of my life."

Vera snaked over to Amira. She reached up to her and caressed one of her cheeks with the back of her green hand. The heat forever burning beneath Amira's soft skin burned deliciously against her green scales.

" _You_ are my most prized possession," Vera whispered. "Or you would be, if slavery were still legal."

Amira smiled. "That's probably the kindest thing you ever said to me."

Vera's eyes flickered down to her watch. Five minutes. Yes. Yes, she'd risk it.

Vera pressed her serpentine body against Amira, felt her fire spread through her cold blood, and leaned in to kiss her. Her forked tongue slid out of her mouth and slithered into Amira's, where it coiled around hers.

Above them, the meteor grew to gargantuan size. Below them, the streets were full of panic in the face of the imminent demise of absolutely everyone. And here, in the penthouse between the two, there was a moment of Paradise. Of a sort.

The kiss Vera shared with Amira was unlike any other she'd had before. And there had been quite a few. Several of which had been on the mouth. But all those kisses that had come before had been a very entertaining prelude to disrobing. Or had taken place while disrobing. Or, most cases, after.

But this one... even though their bodies were close together, even though their lips pressed against each other, even though their tongues writhed and twisted in a wild dance... somehow this one was different. Clothes didn't figure into it at all. It was almost as if this one kiss expressed something than mere physical desire.

Love.

It was love.

Vera had struggled against it with all her might, but there was just no helping it. The sluggish beating of her cold-blooded heart quickened whenever Amira's hot-blooded body was around. And, alright, her fiery personality as well. Amira invigorated her in ways nothing else could. Not even...

Not even...

The world was going to end. Everything was about to die. She might never say it, but she could at least _think_ it.

Amira excited her more than money did.

There.

She'd said it.

Thought it.

Amira was more important to her than all the mo- Well, she was worth at least several bi- Some mill- Alright, she'd sacrifice a few thousand for her. If she really had to.

Vera pulled away, blushing and breathless. Amira breathed out slowly, her breath catching fire between them.

Two minutes.

Vera raised a hand and snapped her fingers. A swirling interdimensional portal appeared.

"Well, I've just about had it with this place," she said. "Shall we?"

"After you," Amira said graciously.

Vera and Amira stepped through the portal and vanished while high above the meteor that was about to bring about the end of this world breached the atmosphere.


End file.
